


【气宇轩扬】奶糖h

by ZLAilsa



Category: qyxy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa
Kudos: 3





	【气宇轩扬】奶糖h

气宇轩扬（十一）  
（奶糖几样）  
优雅恬静的欧式小别墅对面，停了一辆从未见过的款式，但看上去一定价格不菲的跑车，王皓轩提着刚买的菜，远远地看见了，刻意没有过去。

自己住的这个地方一直都只有自己一个人，但是不久前，他的别墅对面突然盖起了一座新房，也是优雅的欧式小别墅，外墙用了一些粉色，想来可能是个女孩子的住所。

偏远且交通不便的郊区绿地不知道是被哪位富婆看上了。  
现在这幢别墅的主人终于要出现了，希望是个不错的“朋友”……  
他搬到这么个偏远且人少的地方，一个原因是清净，另一个原因是他还有一个身份

——“流氓”。  
不过这个流氓从来不碰女人一下，只喜欢可爱的男孩子。

由于公作的特殊性，他经常需要伪装一下，去引罪犯出门，然后再等人抓获，可旁人哪知道他是在办公务，久而久之，就落了个人人喊打的“流氓”称号。

那也只是表像罢了，谁知道流氓本人还是个处男呢…………

他在小路的转角装作不经意地停下看手机，眼角余光瞟着前面。

本以为车上会下来一个穿金戴银的豪门贵夫人，或是个撑着花边洋伞穿蛋糕裙的谁家大小姐，没想到却是个少年。

车门拉开，露出一只细白的手腕，然后是一条修长的腿，看那膝盖屈起又伸直的姿势，好像车里空间太小，放不下他的长腿。  
紧接着，车里的人探出了半个身子。

浅蓝色的衬衣里面是一件白色的长袖T恤，显得人清纯又清瘦。  
和牛奶一样白嫩的小脸上有一弯月牙的笑，笑容旁还有两个星星一样的小酒窝。  
他睁着大眼睛期待地四处张望，眼神在王皓轩的别墅上停了一下，然后提起行李箱走进了自己的那栋。  
一举一动都轻盈灵巧，但是整个人散发的气质是光远看都能感受到的柔。  
过了几分钟，王皓轩才从转角处走出来，在他对面那个新邻居的房子上看了一会，才回到自己家里。

两栋别墅隔了不过几米远，中间一条石子小路连接，对面的二楼房里亮起暖黄色的灯光，浅粉色的窗帘上隐隐约约照出少年的影子。

这个人他要定了。

天色暗下来，王皓轩刚准备吃饭，门铃就被按响。  
打开门，没想到正是自己的新邻居。  
“你好！我叫宋继扬！以后我们就是邻居了哦～”

人看上去是软软的，声音也是软软的，还带着不知道是刻意还是无意的尾音，王皓轩被他的突然造访弄得愣了一下，没想到这个小猎物这么没有防备心，好半天才反应过来要打招呼。  
“啊…你好，宋继扬…我叫王皓轩。”

似乎是看他这么局促，宋继扬忍不住笑了出来。  
“喂，要不要欢迎一下新邻居啊？比如说请我吃个饭？”  
他意有所指地吸吸鼻子，偷偷朝房间里望了一下。

王皓轩：“……好”  
自己做的饭应该够。

话音刚落，来人就像一阵微风溜进了门内，带起一股奶香味，还不忘回眸给他一个俏皮的笑。  
这也太自来熟了点。

邻居看上去很单纯，应该可以下手……就是有点厚脸皮……

这个新搬来的邻居总是笑呵呵的，性格似乎很开朗，总喜欢找他串门，几乎隔一天来一次，还总邀请王皓轩去他家。  
但是明明人长的那么高，身上却总是带着一股小孩子的奶香味，每次他一来，家里都会萦绕着阵阵甜奶的味道。  
王皓轩也被他拉着去了几次他家，他好像很喜欢粉色，整个房子里都是淡粉色的，充斥着他身上的那股奶香，两种软萌的元素混在这个男人的房间里，居然没有丝毫违和感。

某一天，王皓轩忍不住问他：  
“你的香水是牛奶味的吗？”  
说着还在他周围嗅了一下，淡淡的软香立刻侵入鼻腔。

宋继扬眨巴着单纯的大眼睛，  
“没有呀～”  
“嘻嘻，我是奶糖做的！”

“…………”

看样子还是个小朋友，突然又舍不得下手了……

一连四天，宋继扬都没有来找过他，出门也没有遇见过他。  
王皓轩感觉不太对劲，第一次主动敲响了他家的门。  
骨节碰撞门板的闷响悠悠飘在鹅卵石小路上，和鸟叫汇成一首和谐的小曲，但是一直都没有人来开门。  
王皓轩急了：“宋继扬！”  
“宋继扬！你在里面吗？没事吧？！”

一片震耳欲聋的安静。  
屋里突然传出一声细细的嘤咛。  
“别……别进来……”  
少年怯生生地应道。

“宋继扬？！”  
王皓轩又拍了几下门，把耳朵贴在门上听里面的动静。  
门缝里飘出一股浓郁的奶香，但是再没有声音了。  
“宋继扬！”  
又喊了几声没得到回应后，王皓轩只能翻过小院，从窗户翻了进去。

厚厚的窗帘一拉开，他差点被这屋里的奶香味冲得晕过去，好不容易缓过来，就看到少年正衣衫半湿地躺在地上。

“你怎么回事？什么时候开始的！？”

顾不得什么，他赶紧先把人扶起来放到床上。  
手指隔着衣服都感受到了烫得吓人的温度，似乎还带着一点黏黏的感觉。

“我……就是发烧……”  
宋继扬回过神来，小声且无力地喃喃道。

“傻子吗？发烧了不会去医院？不会来找我？你就是喊一声也行啊！”  
王皓轩突然吼道，他差点被这个小祖宗吓死。

这个小猎物还没有被他品尝过，一定不能出事。

“我……我一发烧……就全身都软了，什么力气都没了……”  
“皓轩～我是不是要化了……”

小手汗津津地挣扎着伸出来，轻轻扯住他的衣摆摇晃。

王皓轩下意识地覆住他的手，刚才吼的那两句就仿佛没有过一样，这个动作实在是太犯规了。  
没想到他一摸就吃了一惊。  
平时骨节分明的手现在又湿又热，酥软得好像没有了骨头。

“你……”

“我好热……感觉自己真的要化了……”  
宋继扬闭上了眼睛，又烧得迷迷糊糊，开始扯自己身上皱巴巴的白衬衫。  
“好……好热……”

由于发烧，他觉得王皓轩的身体格外的凉快，贴在他热烫的皮肤上，舒服得人眯眼，他身体下意识地往上蹭起来。  
“皓轩……你身上好凉快……抱抱我……”

明明发烧的人更不能着凉，但是眼下这个情况似乎有点特殊……  
半裸的美人投怀送抱，黏糊糊地粘在他身上不下来了，手指离开的时候还粘得他自己的皮肤都被扯了一下。  
“嘶……小祖宗……”

迷糊的宋继扬继续往他身上缠，直到整个人都挂在了他身上，长腿盘在腰上。  
因为手指的无力，宋继扬不得不一次又一次地使力，防止自己掉下去。  
这一来二去，就蹭到了不该蹭的地方，起了不该起的反应。

王皓轩深呼吸一口，整个人都被奶香味浸透，虽然是个流氓，但也知道不能趁人之危，挣扎了半天才屈服给了欲望，他的手终于抚摸上宋继扬的腰。

“你自己送上门来，就不要怪我不客气了。”

舌尖舔过他和牛奶一样白的肩头，一股沁人心脾的香味钻进鼻腔，味蕾尝出了淡淡的甜味。  
“宋继扬…你是奶糖做的吧？”

“呜……人家本来就是奶糖啊……”

王皓轩把他放倒，整个人压上去，就像压在一床棉被上一样，心都被他化得柔软起来。  
握住他的小腿，长裤一把就扯到了底，王皓轩小拇指勾住他白色的平角内裤，一下就褪到了他的脚踝上。  
像牛奶味的橡皮糖一样，宋继扬半硬的阴茎颤颤地弹出来，上面也黏糊糊的，雪白的臀浪如同奶酪的布丁，摇摇地在眼前晃，王皓轩捧住眼前的这一顿佳肴就是一顿舔。  
在那臀肉布丁上咬了一口，入口滑腻且香甜，整个人都仿佛埋进了一个甜点的屋子，各种香味刺激着每一个嗅觉细胞和味蕾。  
他吮吸了几口，入口是甜甜的乳汁，不知道他忽然想到了什么，王皓轩含住了他胸前的小花苞。  
舌尖卷住乳晕就是一顿吸舔，果然吸出来甜甜的奶汁，对于口干舌燥的王皓轩来说就像是一汩甘泉。  
“呜…好热……嗯～别！…”  
“…别吸那里……啊～吸出来了……”

宋继扬感觉到有什么东西被他从体内吸了出去，液体通过乳头的时候，一阵阵过电般的快感把他麻痹得晕头转向，再加上烧地迷糊，他也不知道自己在说什么。

“嗯啊……哈～这边也要……！啊～”

王皓轩如他所愿含住另一边，手指还捏玩着刚才被他舔得通红的乳头。  
“唔啊～皓轩！再舔舔……吸那里啊～”

本来像两颗红豆大小的乳头被吸得像两颗红杏子，又红又肿还带着亮晶晶的涎液，在暖黄的灯光下可爱得让人只想一口吃进去。  
王皓轩从他胸前抬起头来，凑到他的耳边，指甲轻轻划着乳头最敏感的顶端。

“我这才用一只手和舌头，你就浪成这样……？”

湿热的吐息把粉白的耳垂熏得烫起来，气流通过带来的痒痒的感觉麻了半边脖子。

“啊～～…我好吃吗……”

“不仅好吃，好吃得我都舍不得吃了。”

王皓轩伸出舌头，在他的耳廓上卷了一口，吸出“啵”的一声。  
像玉坠一样的耳垂以肉眼可见的速度开始染上红色，从耳垂烧到脸上，似乎要把脸烫熟了。

“别…别舍不得吃……！皓轩～你再舔舔……”  
细白的双臂稍稍使了些力气把他往胸前按，但是王皓轩轻轻拨开了他的手，含住了他橡皮糖一样的下体。

“怎么不硬啊？小奶糖是个不举的？”

“啊啊～才…才不是！明明已经硬～硬了”

也不知道是融化的作用还是怎么回事，王皓轩的东西硬得像铁，而宋继扬的虽然不算软，但是颇具弹性，就算含在嘴里也服服帖帖。  
王皓轩差点就想给他咬上一口，但是在虎牙触到阳根的时候反应过来，只是克制地在顶端磨了几下。  
“哈啊～不要碰那里啊～”  
敏感得不行的地方被人坏心眼地逗弄，磨得他腰身绷紧又软倒，夹紧了股缝难耐地收缩着。  
宋继扬被情欲折腾得鼻尖都挂着汗珠，精雕细琢的眉眼透出浅粉色，像是带着露水的新鲜草莓，让人想要一口给他咬下来。

看样子，他不仅仅是奶糖，简直就是一顿盛宴。

没舔一会，宋继扬就受不了了，挣扎着将双腿往他脖子上缠，勾着王皓轩要把自己往里送，但是越急就越办不成事儿，褪到脚踝的小内裤像柔韧的绳子一样地锁着他的脚，怎么都挣不出来。  
王皓轩接住他乱扭的差点蹬到自己的小腿，惩罚似地在大腿上啃了一个牙印，然后帮他把底裤扯出来。  
“哟？软得连内裤都脱不下来了？”  
扯住内裤的两端恶意地在股缝磨了几下，磨出一股股透明的果酱。  
“啊啊～皓轩～你摸摸我吧～”

小奶糖白白的皮肤底下透出靛青的血管，加上含水的眼神，无端添了一点病弱气。但是脸上不是苍白的，而是晕着两团粉红，像两团包着草莓馅的糯米汤圆，又软又甜。  
绵绵的尾音更像是在娇吟，王皓轩费了好大的劲才克制住自己做出什么可怕的事情。

舌头逗着精巧的阳根，惹得身下人腰肢软成一个奇妙的弧度。  
手指像拨琴弦一样地划过他胸前绷勒出来的条条肋骨，稍一使力，就在上面留下能激起人凌辱欲的指印。

“啊……好哥哥～多舔舔~别啊！”  
一个深喉下去，小奶糖就控制不住地射出了甜甜的牛奶，体液奇怪的腥膻味道可以忽略，总之能把王皓轩下面烧得从未停下的烈火浇灭就可以了。  
谁知道这液体比一把柴油还厉害。

手指挤进窄窄的小穴，在外面还看不出什么，这一摸才知道里面已经湿软得不成样子了。  
两根手指进去，稍稍将小穴撑开些，就有透明的滑腻液体顺着手指往下流。

“我还没碰你后面呢…怎么就湿成这样？……”

“才……才不是湿了…”  
“…是我…要化了……啊～”

手指加到三根，在里面突然地屈伸了一下，刺激得小软穴收缩起来。

“明明就是湿了，还嘴硬”

“我才没有嘴硬……”

平时乖巧天真的小糖果居然也有顶嘴的一天，王皓轩闻言又扣了他的肠壁一下。

“啊～我真的不是嘴硬～”  
“我下面的小嘴……可软了”

王皓轩被撩了个猝不及防，一时语塞，然后暗骂一声，抽出手指换上了自己胀痛的阳具，顶在柔弱的穴口，青筋怒涨得像是要把他劈开。  
身下的人还动着上下两张小嘴，不怕死地刺激他。

“再说……嘴硬的话，亲亲就软了嘛……啊！”  
王皓轩已经含住了他的嘴，逮住那条点火的小舌头用虎牙刺了一下，下面也刺了一下，直入肠道最深处。

“啊啊～好深！好棒……呜～别！太大了”

饥渴难耐的小穴一下子被喂了个满满涨涨，说不出的兴奋幸福和满足霎时间充斥了全身。  
但怎么听这叫的都有点矛盾。  
“到底是要还是不要？”

宋继扬立刻将四肢收紧，攀住他的身体，讨好地亲着他。  
“要～好棒～”

“我大不大？”

“大……好喜欢大的……唔！”

“重新说一遍。”

“啊啊～皓轩哥哥好大！…好喜欢……捅得人家全身都软了～唔啊～～好舒服……！”

妈的，这才刚开始，就这么浪，自己非得死在他身上不可。

这浪淫小嘴怎么这么会说，要喂饱怕是有点费力。

王皓轩每一次都往极深的地方插，一直插得要他难受求饶。  
渐渐的，居然像小孩子一样和他唱起反调。  
他让自己用力干，自己就偏要慢慢来。  
他让自己轻一点，自己就偏要使劲顶，把人都顶到了墙上。

“皓轩哥哥～你欺负我…！”  
小奶糖终于被折腾得哭出了声，身体上横流的乳白色的液体不知道是自己融化的，还是下面射的。

“小宝贝，我可是流氓”  
“不欺负你，我还能欺负谁？”

“不～不要这么慢！你再～多欺负欺负我……”

“那就乖乖说‘哥哥～草得我好爽！我还要～’”  
没想到身上的人会这么得寸进尺，刚见面时王皓轩的局促和腼腆早就不知道被扔到哪个旮旯里去了，现在坏得就像个小恶魔，面带微笑地甜腻腻威胁着他。

“哥哥……”  
略带撒娇意味的称呼从嘴里说出来，似乎还有催情的作用，他忍不住缩了缩后穴。

“……草得我好爽啊～”

是真的太爽了，明明是长得颇为可怕的东西，但是进入到自己滚烫的体内就成了最好的仙器，可以带着自己舒服得升上天堂。

“……好爽～”  
王皓轩配合地又往深处顶了一下，顶得宋继扬无意识重复起来。

“我还要～～”  
身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，呐喊着，乞求着他的进入，一蹭过敏感点，就草得他身上每一个毛孔都饥渴地吐出奶味的液体。

“乖极了～”  
赞赏一样的吻落在被忽略多时的乳尖上。

“现在，重新说一遍，要说通顺！”

“哥哥～草得我好爽～～”  
“我还要～”

本来可以一次性说顺的话被王皓轩恶意地顶成了两截，罪魁祸首还装作什么都没有发生，一本正经地批评着他。

“不对，要连起来。”  
“多大的人了，连句话都说不清？”

宋继扬心里委屈，但是全身都被他掌控，何况自己下面的小嘴还嗷嗷待哺地流着水。  
“哥哥～草得我好爽啊～我还要啊～”

“不行，我可没有叫你说‘啊’”

照这么下去，怕不是永远都满足不了这位可怕的哥哥了！  
在刻意的疯狂刺激下，宋继扬几乎是哭着缠紧了他的腰，又说了一遍。

“哥哥～草得我好爽～我还要～”

也许是看小奶糖哭得不成样子了，泛着柔光的五官都难耐地失控起来，一个与他的形象极度不符的淫荡表情出现在脸上。  
但这就像最美好的春药一样，一下子把王皓轩也燃到了爆发的边缘，胸口燃起的一烈火让他加快了抽送。  
“啊啊～好棒～哥哥～”

王皓轩突然卡出他柔弱的脖颈，不至于窒息，但是卡住了他的声带，于是只有沙哑的啸叫声从喉咙里发出，是不带音调的娇喘。

“要……要去了～！”  
腿间硬邦邦的阳根在剧烈的运动下大幅度地晃着，随着他的声音越来越急促，阳根也晃出了一大股白色的液体，洒在小腹上。

第一次高潮就来得这么猛，宋继扬还是个未经人事的雏儿，快感舒服得他差点两眼一翻晕过去，全靠着王皓轩的手箍着腰，才没有瘫倒在床上。  
王皓轩奖励式地亲吻他控制不住表情的脸，作恶的心理得到了十分的满足。  
“你就喜欢哥哥这么大。”

稍缓一下，王皓轩再定睛看浑身无力肤色发粉的宋继扬，好像有了那么一点不一样。  
宋继扬本来就性格像个小孩，实际上已经成年了……  
现在看来……似乎变小了……？  
刚才还像个高中刚毕业的青少年，现在怎么看都像个初中的刚刚到青春期的小孩。  
“缩水了？”

宋继扬明显变稚嫩的脸鼓起来，略带委屈和可怜地望着他。  
“皓轩哥哥～我变小了～”  
声音都变成了软软的少年音，还带上了这个撒娇一般的“哥哥”，在耳边响起的时候，勾得人心上一把火燎得痒痒的。

性器还插在小少年的身体里面没有拔出来，在变小的身量看起来实在是有点可怕。  
“你这样子……”  
喉结上下滑动，王皓轩艰难地吞咽了一下干燥得要喷火的喉咙。

“是不是我在强奸儿童啊？”  
完了，又硬了，可是对着这么一张可爱得可以杀人的脸，又要舍不得下手了……

身体内再一次被涨得更满，变小的身体连吞下他巨大的器官也有一些吃力，紧紧地崩在阴茎上面，稍稍有些涨得疼痛。  
“哈～皓轩哥哥～”  
先前半褪的衬衣被一双白嫩小手揉捏得皱巴巴的，现在整个人都被裹在宽大的衣服里，隐约露出身体上一些奇奇怪怪的痕迹。  
平坦的小腹被顶得凸了一小块，宋继扬双手捂住小肚子，隔着皮肤能感觉到身体里他那个长得吓人的东西往上顶，好像要把他的小腹都插穿。

“妈的，太要命了。”

宋继扬白皙皮肤上红红紫紫的手印若隐若现，哭红的眼睛无辜且可怜地睁着，不知道是在害怕还是在乞求。  
眼角的一滴泪把小孩衬托得无比可怜，可怜得只想让王皓轩好好地蹂躏他一番。

男人青筋暴起的大手一把捞过少年滑溜溜的双腿，再度顶回最深处。  
“啊～哥哥～轻点！”

“乖扬扬，哥哥再给你开开荤”

粗大器物毫不怜惜地一次又一次穿刺少年的身体，给尚未发育完全的身体机能带来了极大的负荷，身下的少年却扭着小蛮腰，挺动着圆翘的小屁股叫得一声比一声兴奋，单纯的小脸上泛着满是情欲的潮红，丝毫没有儿童被强奸的挣扎和反抗，身上的丝丝奶香还更甜更浓了。

王皓轩一边干一边想，明明自己不是恋童癖，现在却像被下了春药一样，对一个少年的身体如此情欲高涨和痴迷。  
这个家伙的身上，一定是下了蛊。

是迷情的蛊，或者是专门迷他的蛊。

快感的电流把他的腰麻得弓起来，背上硌手的脊骨在手掌的抚摸下就和一串珠子一般，大小刚好可以用嘴唇含住，王皓轩顺着他的第一节脊骨一路啃下去，像奶糖上面的牙印一样，在每一节脊骨上都留下一个可爱的齿印。  
手指按到了尾椎，在那个幽深的股缝的上方，宋继扬就痒得夹紧了屁股，两个又大又白的奶油馒头推蹭在一起轻轻摇晃。  
烫热手掌按上去，只觉得软得像棉花，一用力，白花花的肉就从指缝间羞涩地挤出来，再松开，上面又多了红红紫紫的指印。

“哥哥……好哥哥～”  
“叔叔～啊啊～”  
又涨又爽的感觉把他的意识抛到了九霄云外，嘴里又是哥哥又是叔叔地乱喊一气，桃花眼又开始含水。

他的眼睛本来就大，现在脸小了一圈，显得眼睛更大了，在那张小脸上用尽一切办法散发着情欲，近乎疯狂的春潮从秀气玲珑的龟头顶部满涨出来，和宋继扬一样像个被欺负哭了的小朋友，让人忍不住想要好好地疼惜一番。  
只不过手指刚抚上去疼惜那小家伙，没爱惜几下，它就招架不住了，不可遏制地吐了一手的奶糖汁。

轻轻舔舐手掌中的白色浊液，似乎比刚才更甜了。

宋继扬身上的汗一层一层往外冒，小水珠聚成大水珠，又在快速的动作中洒出来，宋继扬整个人还在逐渐变小，现在倒是像个小学生了。

“还要继续吗？”  
王皓轩心疼宋继扬，怕把他弄伤了，却被他紧紧的小嫩穴咬着不放。

“哥哥～还要～”  
小孩的腿已经盘不住王皓轩的腰了，一阵阵罪恶感和快感的小人在脑海里面打起架，王皓轩纠结地盯着他浪荡的表情。

要不要继续……

冷静了一会，他把宋继扬翻过去，换上了手指。  
虽然已经草开了，身体应该可以适应，但是对着这么一个可爱的小朋友终究是无法下手。

屈起两个指节，宋继扬就叫出淫荡的声音来。  
“哇啊～皓轩哥哥～”  
手指比粗大的阴茎灵活了许多，在湿润的窄小的肠道里面仿佛天生一对，互相纠缠在一起紧紧不放。

虽然身体变小了，但其他方面好像还是没变……  
看上去还是可爱的，柔软的，更是发情的淫荡的。  
融化得小小的奶糖在情欲的高温蒸腾下还在融化，再这么做下去，怕是人要没了。

“怎么样才能变回去？”

“啊～过几天自己会慢慢长回去的……”  
“皓轩哥哥，我没事的～”  
“……你快继续～摸摸我～！”

他身上的温度太高了，王皓轩不得不给他降降温，于是把他抱起，放在了浴室的浴缸里。  
里面放好了温水，但是对滚烫的宋继扬来说，只是刚沾到了一点，就足够把他凉得一哆嗦。

“哇～好冷”

身子受了寒凉的刺激，浑身肌肉都一激灵然后紧张地绷紧起来，被情欲蒙上雾气的眸子终于稍亮了一些。  
他想挣脱开浴缸，但是被王皓轩毫不留情地按了进去，身体一下子全部浸没在水中，手指也又塞了回去。  
撑开的肠道随着手指的进出，浴缸的水也偷偷地往里钻，钻到滚烫的小穴里。  
宋继扬感觉身体里外都是凉凉的，难受地挣扎起来。  
王皓轩只一勾那根抵在里面的手指，就轻松让人软倒回去。  
“哈啊～”  
“哥哥～你又欺负我～”

总算保住了融化了一半的奶糖，不然自己到最后可能都要被判猥亵幼童罪了。

温凉的水漫过肩头，在灯光的折射下看不清水下的情况，只看见一片白花花的肉体交缠，水面晃的像海上的风暴造成的波涛汹涌，水花飞溅出浴缸外，地面湿了一大片。  
虽然已经不像刚才那样快化成一滩糖汁了，但还是无力地向后倒去，结果不小心水就淹过了脸颊，正在张嘴喘息的宋继扬呛了一大口水，王皓轩赶紧扣着他的脖子把他捞起来

“咳咳……咳…”

可能是呛狠了，咳嗽一下，他的小穴的肌肉也缩一下，把手指夹得无法动弹。

王皓轩轻轻拍着他的背，在耳边低声诱哄。

“乖，放松……”

宋继扬听话地调整呼吸，努力将自己放松，幼穴又渐渐舒张开来。  
终于有了一点能动弹的地方，坏坏的手指就又趁机狠狠一戳，宋继扬刚想叫，结果被咳嗽逼了回去，咳得更厉害了。

好不容易才缓过来，他白白嫩嫩的小脸都咳红了，大口大口喘着气。  
“哥哥，你可疼疼我吧～”

小孩毫无还手之力地躺在浴缸里，手指和脚趾的皮肤都被泡得发皱发白，身体从骨头酥到了指尖。  
飞溅的水珠不小心打在脸上，恰恰就落在那扑扇着，像蝴蝶一样的长睫毛上，顺着优雅的弧度滴到了下眼角，再顺着鼻侧的曲线滑到嘴角。  
水珠儿挠得他脸上痒痒的，宋继扬伸出小舌头，把那嘴角的水珠舔了去。

本来王皓轩在小穴里抽插的手指突然抽出来，带着一些滑滑的液体，抹到了宋继扬的唇上，然后挤进了果冻一样软滑的唇瓣。  
浅浅的腥味和奶味在嘴里弥漫开来，舌头的位置被男人又长又大的手指占据，只能慌张地到处乱钻，恰好钻进了两根手指之间，然后舌头就被逮到指间一阵玩弄。  
修长的手指在嘴里施展不开，满满地挤了一嘴，再稍动几下，就把他玩出来满口的蜜液。

一排整整齐齐的小牙齿挠痒痒似的，时不时点过他的指腹，挠的王皓轩心里痒。

“唔～锅锅～”

舌头受限，宋继扬话都说不清，含糊地喊他。  
“……”

“什么？”  
王皓轩没有听清。

在他嘴里到处放肆的手指抽出了一根。  
宋继扬抬起手臂拉过他的脖子，带起一串水珠滴在王皓轩身上，顺着光裸的身体滑到他的胸口。

小孩伏在男人的耳边，轻轻地说  
“哥哥～进来～”

孩子的声线染上了情欲的沙哑，奶香味的吐息打在颊侧。

算了……强奸幼童就强奸幼童吧……  
得到了允许，直径可怕的性器毫不犹豫地捅了进去。

谁知刚进去，宋继扬就痛得大叫起来。  
“啊……哥哥！痛！！！啊…”

虽然已经被干过两次了，但是终究还是个孩子，小穴绞紧得王皓轩也难受，无奈只能退了出来。  
丝丝缕缕的血被带出来，在浴缸的水里散开。  
“还是不进去了……”  
毕竟自己的尺寸，用小孩子的身体做完一轮，怕是半条命都没了。

“…………”  
宋继扬疼得懵了半天，然后意识到自己这个状态是接受不了王皓轩的性器了。  
也不知是该高兴，还是不高兴。

王皓轩安慰地亲亲他，把他翻到上面来，自己躺进了浴缸。

“嘶～”  
本来已经适应了浴缸的温度，骤然出水，水分的蒸发带走了大部分热量，又冻得他一哆嗦。

“不进去，那你用嘴帮我”  
王皓轩抓住他的小手，带着他摸向自己依然硬涨的下体。  
宋继扬犹豫了，这么大的家伙，下面的小嘴都吃不进去，上面的小嘴能行吗？  
他尝试着张了张嘴，一时有些无从下口。

“小奶糖，帮帮哥哥吧～”  
王皓轩拖长了尾音，对着他撒起娇来。

明明是个男人，还对着面前的一个小朋友撒娇……  
实在是奶得受不了，宋继扬也就半推半就地从了。

涨红的阴茎一大半在水底，露出个头部顶出水面，招摇地指着他的鼻尖，微微翘的冠部又好像在勾引他过去。  
宋继扬把嘴张到最大，费力地吞了一个头部，他有尝试着深吞进去，但是才刚吃到一小半就抵到了嗓子眼，再怎么努力也进不去了。  
王皓轩也不勉强他，乖乖地享受着来自小奶糖的伺候。

只吃一个头部进去也是好玩的，刚好可以被他的小嘴满满地含在口中，敏感的冠沟轻轻地卡在他的两排贝齿之间，随着小舌的舔弄刮蹭着那里，舒服得王皓轩直哼哼。

宋继扬努力抬起眼睛看他，看到他的反应，就含得更起劲了，还配合地装作是地求表扬的孩子。  
他把头部吐出来，香软的唇在顶端吻了一下。

“哥哥～我做的好不好？”

“乖……嗯～就这样，很好……”

“那哥哥多摸摸我……”  
宋继扬说着，挺起自己的胸脯，露出两个小珍珠一样的乳尖，在暖黄的灯光下莹润得像奶油。

不像成年的身体那样瘦骨嶙峋，小奶糖软软的身体带自带一层薄肉，摸起来手感尚佳，两根手指捻住一揪，就把白珍珠变成了迷你的红宝石，可爱得让人想舔两口。  
可是紧接着宋继扬又低下头去含他，便也只能上手了。

小手探到水下，上下抚摸着这个他一只手都握不过来的粗大柱体。  
红润的嘴巴含着龟头，舔得啧啧作响，几滴津液从口角流下，又被抹到柱体上。宋继扬跪坐在他的膝盖上，身体向前倾着，背上的水珠泛着光，把他身体的曲线镀上了一层柔和的白光。

光是看着这幅画面，就够他撸上几次了。

偏偏这个奇怪又让人销魂蚀骨的奶糖人正用自己最能点火的唇舌，在自己最容易起火的地方舔着。  
一时走神，宋继扬小嘴吸了一口，王皓轩一下子没忍住，射在了他嘴里。

樱桃小口被射的满满当当，宋继扬仰起头，给他看自己嘴里的白色液体，然后一口吞下去。  
还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，再凑过去亲他。

体型差让接吻都有了别样的情趣，王皓轩可以把他的整个嘴唇都吮在口中，放肆地抢夺他的小嘴里的宝藏。  
他的手又不老实地摸到宋继扬身下去，捏住那玲珑的性器把玩起来，小孩子的嫩肉分外敏感，舒服得宋继扬扭起身子。  
拇指蹭过龟头，他的小手就一把反抓住浴缸壁，但是由于太滑，又无力地垂下。  
浴缸的水早就凉了，他们的身上却都是火热的，贴在一起一点都不觉得冷。

明明孩子的身体射不出什么，他高潮的一瞬间还是和成年体的反应相差无几，连失神的表情都是一样的。

王皓轩抱着小孩起身，看身后的一缸凉水

——里面大概不仅仅有水……

满卧室的奶味浓郁得像酒，奶糖汁化到床上，地上，走过去的时候还是黏黏的。

再后来的事，宋继扬就记不清了，只知道自己醒来时已经恢复了状态，一丝不挂地被王皓轩搂在怀里。

“哟，小奶糖～早上好”


End file.
